1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic cylinder and more particularly to an electronic cylinder having waterproof structure between a motor and other component so as to provide waterproof effect.
2. The Prior Arts
The advance of electronic technology results in development of electronic locks having precise and complicated means for identifying or verifying individual identifications, such as input pins, chip sensors, fingerprint recognition, iris diaphragm recognition, thereby tremendously increasing safety personal belongings. The majority of conventional mechanical locks are gradually replaced by digital or electronic locks. Under such circumstances, it is the ultimate goal of the manufacturers to produce electronic locks to meet or fulfill the demand or requirement of the consumers.
The primary object of using an electronic lock is to prevent theft. In addition to verifying precisely and definitely individual identifications, the electronic lock itself should possess durable wearing or corrosion, lesser damage and malfunction are some major factors what the consumers consider generally when purchasing or selecting the electronic locks. The lesser the malfunction, the more the durability increases, the electronic lock provide the more safety to the users. The lesser malfunction of electronic lock depends on materials from which the components are fabricated, such as aging and fatigue of plastic substances, service life of electronic elements, motor durability, waterproof, fire-proof and moisture-proof of battery or circuit design play important role and affect the usage span of the electronic lock. In case the electronic lock one uses malfunctions often and hence cannot provide safety measures to his belongings, which in turn may hinder the user to go out safely or enter his house conveniently.
Generally, in addition to verifying and sensing elements, the motor disposed within electronic cylinder for activating a latch assembly so as to lock and unlock a door is the most important element in an electronic lock. Presently available electronic cylinders in the markets are not provided with anti-moisture or waterproof effects. Taiwan being located in sub-tropical area (rainy and humid environment), moisture can easily penetrate through the lock heart or other parts via gaps connecting the components. Especially since the electronic lock is usually provided on the external door, which adds moisture as rain or splashing water infiltration, resulting in malfunction of internal components in the electronic lock. Therefore, it is highly desired to find a way to protect the invasion of moisture into the motor while strengthening the structure of waterproof function in other parts to enhance waterproof effects of the electronic cylinder, thereby decreasing malfunction of the electronic lock.